Don't Mess With Me
by byeli-volchitsa
Summary: RussiaXChina, IvanXYao; Yao lives with his younger brother Kiku, and through no fault of his own Yao is forced to live with, and work for, a powerful man named Ivan. I suck at writing summaries. This is a yaoi! No like-y! No read-y!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Yao brushed a few stray ebony bangs from his eyes as he stared up at the greying sky, his younger brother Kiku was standing just behind him; clinging to Yao's shirt as he always did.  
>"Nii-chan? I'm cold..." The shorter male mumbled cutely as his grip tightened on the fabric between his fingers.<br>"I know Kiku-chan, but I need to figure out a way to find us some food before we go home." Yao folded his arms firmly across his slender chest before nodding, "I'll, have to go into town and find us some money. I shouldn't be too long."  
>As Yao started to move away Kiku loosened his hold and bit his lip slightly, "Wait Nii-chan!"<br>"What is it?"  
>"I can get us some money...I'll be back." As soon as he'd finished speaking the shorter male was hurrying away from his brother and out of sight.<br>"Kiku wait-" The older male rolled his eyes before taking slow steps forward; following in the direction his brother had just headed in.  
>Where did his brother plan to find money? After all, it had always been Yao who provided for the two of them. It had always been that way, ever since they were small and had to leave their homes.<br>Yao was the eldest, it was his responsibility to watch over, protect and provide for his younger brother. He didn't mind it, he loved Kiku more than anything, he would give his life for his brother with no second thoughts if he had to.  
><em>'Where did he go running off to?' <em>He thought to himself as he started to walk a little faster, hoping to catch up with Kiku sooner rather than later.

After walking for almost half an hour Yao arrived at the back of a large house. The garden was filled with ponds, fountains and trees of all shapes and sizes. What was his brother doing at a place like this?  
>The Asian male kept quiet and crept as fast as he could towards the back door of the mansion, Kiku was up to something and he didn't like the feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach.<br>"Kiku!" Yao hissed as he reached the door; which had been left open, "What are you doing?"  
>Just as the golden eyed male was about to push the door open a little further so he could look inside a group of loud voices caused him to jump.<br>"Master! We've caught someone!"  
>"Yes! A thief!"<br>"We caught him red handed!"  
>Yao stepped back so that he was against the wall, what had Kiku done? There was no getting out of this. They were going to get arrested, and then forced to leave the country...he just knew it.<br>"Nya! Let go of me!"  
>The dark haired male bit his lip when he heard his brother crying out, he couldn't leave him there, no matter what stupid thing he had done. He just had to get his brother out of there.<br>"Stop it! Just let him go!" Yao forced himself to move and pushed the doors open, before him were five males.  
>Three men who were standing by Kiku; holding onto him tightly, and the fifth was standing in front of them. He was considerably taller than the rest, and wore a thick coat and scarf.<br>"It seems we have another one, Да?" The tall male spoke as he turned to look directly at Yao; he had deep amethyst eyes and silver hair.  
>"Nii-chan I'm sorry!" Kiku sobbed softly and bit down on his lower lip.<br>"Don't worry Kiku I'm going to get you out of here." Yao's eyes didn't leave the amethyst gaze of the tall male. Something about this stranger seemed cold, dangerous even.  
>"Just let my brother go aru."<br>"I don't think I will, he was caught stealing from me Да?" The Russian male took a few steps closer to the shorter male; a slight smirk playing on his lips, "I think I should have him arrested."  
>"Don't! Please...I'll do anything, just please, don't take Kiku away." The golden eyed male felt his heart caught up in his throat as he pleaded.<br>"What's your name?" The taller male asked as he moved away and stared down at the younger of the siblings.  
>"My name is Yao." He spoke as he looked worriedly over to his brother.<br>"Yao..." The tall male seemed to be thinking to himself for a moment before his smirk grew and he turned to Yao once again, "I have a deal, a compromise if you will Да? You will stay here, and work for me. You will do anything and everything I ask of you, and your brother will go free, no one will know that he was here thieving from me."  
>Yao felt his heart stop, how could he possibly leave his brother alone?<br>"I...I can't I..." The Asian male stuttered softly.  
>"Nii-chan don't! This was my fault." Kiku's sobs grew louder, making Yao feel so much worse.<br>"I can't let you get sent away Kiku..." He mumbled softly, before locking eyes with the cruel stranger, "I'll stay."  
>"Let the boy go." The Russian commanded the other three males as he grabbed onto Yao's wrist and pulled him close. The smaller male collided with the Russian's chest, and he looked up slowly; the silver haired male was a lot taller than him, bigger than him, he looked so much stronger. There was no way that Yao could take him on in a fight.<br>"You belong to me now, Да?" The taller male chuckled and pulled the other male closer against his body.  
>"Nii-chan!" Kiku's voice made Yao's body tremble, "Don't stay here!"<br>"It's alright Kiku, I'll come get you soon..." He whispered softly, feeling his eyes brimming with tears. Everything was blurred, and he could hear his own heart beating; echoing in his mind.

Before Yao could fully process what had happened he was sitting in a large bedroom, his brother was gone and he was alone...  
><em>'How will Kiku get by?'<em> Yao thought to himself solemnly as he moved to sit at the end of the bed, _'How will he get food? Money...?'_  
>The sound of footsteps and a door opening snapped Yao from his thoughts, he looked up and felt himself scowl when the man who caused all of this to happen entered the room.<br>"That is no way to greet your new master Да?" The silver haired male chuckled and closed the door behind him before making his way towards Yao.  
>"If it weren't for your voice, you'd appear to be just like a woman you know."<br>The shorter male felt his entire body seize up as the stranger gently stroked at his hair and then his neck.  
>"Don't touch me you disgusting-!" Before the Asian could finish his sentence he was pushed back roughly onto the bed, his eyes grew wide with fear as he looked up at the other male who was now leant over him; knees either side of his waist and Yao's arms were now held tightly above his own head.<br>"Don't, you ever, talk to me that way again. Understand?"  
>Yao felt his heart racing, but still, no matter how scared he was his pride just wouldn't let him agree with this man's words.<br>"My name is Ivan Braginski, you would do well not to forget my name Да?"  
>Upon hearing the other male's name another wave of fear rushed through his small body, he'd heard that name somewhere before, and although he couldn't bring himself to remember why, he knew that it was a name to be feared.<br>The Russian chuckled coldly before leaning his face in closer to the smaller male's, "I think we're going to have some fun while you're here Yao..."  
>"Get off of me aru!" Yao tried desperately to wriggle from underneath the Russian.<br>"Don't make such a fuss Да? You'll only make it harder on yourself." Ivan laughed in an almost child-like manner before slowly climbing off of the smaller male.  
>"It seems that you think I'll be co-operative aru." Yao sat up and stared down at the bed sheets beneath him, "But I will not stop fighting you."<br>Ivan merely smiled and cocked his head to one side, "We shall see Yao...we shall see, maybe I should leave you up here a while Да? Allow you to get used to my bedroom."  
>The Asian male felt his cheeks burn a deep red at the Russian's comment, but he turned his head to the side defiantly as some form of protest.<br>"Do not leave this room. Understand?" Ivan smiled; an oddly innocent looking expression, something which did not suit the tall male at all.  
>Yao ignored the other male, and sighed softly; relieved to say the least when the Russian left the room.<br>_'What am I going to do? Kiku can't live alone...he's too young...too naive...'_ Yao tugged at his long hair as thoughts rushed through his mind, everything that had happened in the last hour or so still didn't seem completely real to the Asian male.  
>It was almost like it was some kind of surreal dream, nothing made sense...<br>He wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes; he had to be strong now...there was no sense in crying.  
>Yao glanced in the direction of the door, listening carefully to determine if the Russian had indeed left. Of course the Asian wasn't going to stay in this room, the last thing he wanted to do was stay in this place with a psychopathic Russian!<br>Slowly and cautiously Yao climbed off of the bed and crept towards the bedroom door, for a brief few seconds he pressed his ear to the thick wood; hoping that no one was walking around outside of the door.  
>When he decided that there was indeed no sound coming from outside, Yao cautiously opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.<br>Much to the dark haired male's relief, the corridor was empty and silent. He started off in the direction Ivan had brought him earlier, except this time he allowed himself to examine his surroundings.

The floor was carpeted in a deep red, the walls a soft cream. Not that you could see much of the walls due to the amount of paintings that was hung along them, most of which were paintings of snowy scenes or fields filled with sunflowers. Yao hurried down the corridor in silence, praying to whatever gods were up in heaven that no one would find him.  
>Yao arrived at a large spiral staircase, and cautiously crept down the steps. Each time he took a step down he'd pause to make sure he hadn't made any sound.<br>It took the male a while to reach the bottom of the staircase but he did he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He'd made it! The back door was in sight...just down a corridor. Although there were numerous doors on either side, some opened and some closed.  
><em>I hope there's no one around...<em> Yao silently hoped as he tip toed forwards.  
>Before he'd pass each of the open door, Yao would peek inside...and thankfully each of them were empty.<p>

Finally he was at the door, and Yao could feel the urge to quite literally jump for joy burning within him...the slender male grasped at the door handle and pushed it down, only to find that it wouldn't move.  
>Yao tried again, hoping...no, praying that it wasn't locked. But to no avail.<br>_Damn it..._ The Asian male turned and looked around frantically, searching for another way out...but he couldn't see any. Well, none except for the windows...  
><em>That's it! The windows!<br>_Yao hurried towards one of the windows as fast as he possibly could, almost tripping over his own feet as he did so. He tried opening the window, fighting the urge to curse out loud when he found that it was locked too.  
>He moved to another window, and then another...and another...all of them locked.<br>Sighing in defeat Yao pressed his forehead against one of the windows, staring out at the gardens that lay beyond his prison.  
>Kiku was out there somewhere...was he alright? Yao wondered if he was scared...if he felt alone too.<p>

* * *

><p>Russian:<br>Да - Yes

Please let me know what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews =3 I hope you like the second chapter, please let me know what you think ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Yao didn't know what to do…so many thoughts rushed through his mind as he sat cross legged on the floor. He hadn't left the room he'd been trying to escape from; he was sitting beneath the last window he'd tried to open, a slight pout forming upon his lips.  
>The Asian male had given up on being upset about his current situation. So, he had been sitting on the carpeted floor for the past few minutes, trying to think of another way out of his prison.<br>There was bound to be an unlocked door or window somewhere, wasn't there? Yao could have easily broken one of the windows…but that would have drawn too much attention, chances are someone would have caught him before he'd gotten half way across the garden.

Heaving a sigh, Yao pushed his body up and off of the floor. He was going to find a way out of this place, there was no way that anyone; especially a psychotic Russian, was going to stop him from getting back to Kiku. His younger brother was all that Yao had.  
>The dark haired male left the room he was in, cautiously stepping back out into the hallway and glancing around…everything still seemed quiet. Yao made his way towards another door, peeking into the room. A large kitchen, no one was inside, so the Asian male quickly made his way into the room. Not taking the time to take in his surroundings. He just wanted to find a way to escape.<p>

Yao moved to the first window he saw; it was just above a sink, and was pretty small though Yao could quite easily fit through…if only it was unlocked. He climbed onto the worktop, placing his knees on either side of the sink and tried to open the window.  
>A click sounded.<br>Yao could feel his heart literally swell with happiness. The small window swung open and the small male glanced behind him quickly; just to make sure that there was no one around, before moving to push his body through the open window.  
>Outside the air was cold, but either way it made the male happy. He could quite literally taste the freedom. Yao slid his knees away from the sink and pushed his feet off of the sink to force himself outside. He hit the grass with a soft thud, and for a moment he just stayed still.<br>Had he really done it?  
>He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky; which since the morning had turned almost black in colour. Small droplets of water fell onto his cheeks, and Yao couldn't help but smile. He could go to Kiku now; he could find his brother and just get away from this place.<br>Yao wasted no more time lying on his side in the wet grass; he forced his body up and started to sprint towards the trees at the far end of the garden. The rain started to fall harder, within seconds Yao's clothes were soaked through…but why should he care? He was free; he would never come near this place again.  
>The sound of the rain rattled through him, blocking out any other sound including his pounding heartbeat. Yao glanced around himself, mostly to make sure that no one was following him…that's when he saw them.<br>The three males from earlier.  
>Standing by the back door of the house, sheltered from the rain. It seemed they were making no effort to come after him…and Yao really didn't care why that was. He turned to stare back at his goal; the trees that had seemed to close. And then he hit something. Something hard.<p>

Yao fell backwards, landing flat on his back. For a moment he was too dazed to understand what had just happened, he stared upwards, vision slightly blurred; watching as the rain fell from the dark sky above.  
><em>'What did I hit?'<em> Yao thought to himself, blinking a few times in an attempt to focus. He managed to push himself up into a sitting position and stared forwards, trying to see what he had run into. The pounding rain didn't make it any easier to see what was in front of him, but he squinted his eyes slightly in an attempt to make it out.  
>Yao could only make out the silhouette of a person, someone tall…Yao's breath caught in his throat; he didn't need to see their face to know who this was. How could he have gotten so close? Only to have his freedom torn away?<p>

"I thought I told you to stay in my room Yao." Ivan's voice was taunting, cruel…the Asian male couldn't bare to look up at the taller males frame any longer. He tore his gaze away, and stared down at the ground.  
>"Get up." Ivan commanded as he stepped forwards, moving to kneel before the Asian.<br>Yao didn't move, he couldn't, so many thoughts rushed through his mind. He'd failed, Kiku was alone, how would his younger brother get by…?  
>Ivan frowned slightly when Yao failed to respond to him, he reached out and wrapped a hand around Yao's wrist before yanking him upwards; causing the dark haired male to slam into Ivan's chest roughly.<br>"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it, Да?"  
>Yao let out a soft whimper as he collided with the taller male's chest, but he didn't try to pull away…what was the use? In that short moment, where his freedom had been so quickly snatched away…Yao felt as though all the fight had been taken from him. What chance did he really have, of escaping this place?<br>Ivan cocked his head to one side slightly…what was Yao thinking? He'd half expected the Asian male to push away from him, continue to run even. Was it really this easy to break his spirit? The Russian male highly doubted it…he just needed to give the smaller male a reason to keep fighting. A small glimmer of light to hold onto.

Ivan looped an arm behind Yao's knees, lifting him up into his arms and starting back towards the house. He knew just how to bring a little fire back into Yao. After all, Ivan wanted to enjoy breaking this young male.  
>"Even if you had escaped, your brother is not there."<br>This gripped onto Yao's attention, "What are you talking about aru?" He asked, glaring up at the Russian.  
>Ivan inwardly smirked, that had done the trick. "He's with someone I know, not too far from here actually."<br>Yao wriggled slightly in an attempt to get away from the Russian's hold, "Tell me where he is! Tell me where Kiku is!" He demanded, only ceasing his movements when Ivan tightened his grip and pressed his harder against his chest.  
>"I Might do…it all depends on how you behave. You understand Да?" Ivan chuckled softly, a cold, cruel sound.<br>Yao closed his eyes, things couldn't possibly get any worse…Ivan now had a hold on the Asian male. He knew where his brother was, and it seemed that Yao would have to comply to his every whim if he wanted to know where Kiku was. If he ever wanted to see him again.  
>Ivan looked up to the three males who stood by the door, "Toris, light the fire in my room. Eduard you can prepare our meal, and Raivis you run Yao a bath."<br>The trio didn't speak; they merely nodded and hurried inside. Yao didn't want to eat…he didn't want a stupid bath…he just wanted his brother. All he wanted was to turn back time, stop Kiku from stealing money from Ivan. None of this would have happened if he had managed to stop his brother.

Ivan stepped inside, not bothering to close the door behind him. Someone else would do it anyway. He made his way down the hall and towards the staircase, chuckling lightly when he heard a rumble of thunder outside.  
>Yao flinched slightly, not expecting the loud sound, which only made the Russian chuckled more.<br>"Are you scared of the thunder?" He looked down at the smaller male, a smirk playing along his lips.  
>"I am not." Yao grumbled, he had opened his eyes when the Russian spoke to him and frowned up at him. He didn't appreciate the look on Ivan's face. Taunting. Having only known the other male for a short period of time, Yao could quite safely say that he hated him.<br>They were soon in Ivan's room, and the tall male placed Yao down gently; before turning to close the door. Yao just stood still, staring down at the ground. Small droplets fell from the bangs that hung in front of his face, landing silently on the carpet beneath his feet.  
>"Get undressed." Ivan spoke quietly, moving to walked past the smaller male; removing his large coat as he did so and allowing it to fall to the floor with a gentle thump.<br>Yao blushed, "I will not get undressed with you here."  
>Ivan slowly removed the long white scarf that was wrapped around his neck, "You will undress, otherwise you will catch cold Да?" He folded the damp scarf gently before placing it on a chair beside the fire; which Toris had yet to light.<br>Yao glanced over to Ivan, who kicked off his boots and moved towards the window; standing in nothing but a pair of soaked trousers. The Asian male couldn't help but notice the large scars that marked his chest and back…no doubt the brute deserved them.  
>Ivan looked over, a small smile playing on his lips. "Are you going to undress? Or shall I do it for you?"<br>At these words Yao shook his head quickly. The last thing he wanted was Ivan removing his clothes. Sighing a little in defeat the small male started to undress himself, pulling off his long sleeved shirt; which decided to be awkward and cling to his skin.  
>"Mmmf…" Yao grumbled slightly to himself as he tried to wriggle free of the fabric. Ivan raised an eyebrow, before a childish laugh escaped him.<br>Yao felt Ivan tug the shirt off of him; which only made his blush deepen. Yao's skin prickled slightly as the cold air met his damp skin.  
>"Remove the rest of your clothes." Ivan dropped Yao's shirt onto the floor before heading away from the smaller male and towards his bathroom. Raivis was there, placing towels on the radiator so that they kept warm.<br>"Make sure the bath water isn't too hot." Ivan instructed; Raivis turned to look at the tall Russian; blue eyes wide. He hadn't heard his boss enter the room.  
>"Y-yes." He nodded, forcing a small smile and moving to the side of the bath tub, fixing the plug into place and turning the taps on.<br>Ivan stretched slightly before moving back into his bedroom.

Yao had stood perfectly still when Ivan left the room, did he really have to remove all of his clothes? He looked over to the large fire place; it seemed that it was used quite often. The wooden frame around it had small carvings etched into it. Mostly just decorative swirls and leaf designs. The dark haired male took a few steps closer, inspecting the intricate patterns that were on the wood.  
>"It's beautiful isn't it?"<br>A voice from behind caused Yao to jump slightly and turn around, a smiling man was standing there. His hair was dark brown not quite reaching his shoulders, his eyes a bright blue. He was one of the three males that had been standing by the door not too long ago.  
>Yao didn't speak, he just nodded and turned his attention back to the fireplace.<br>"You should take those clothes off, you'll catch a cold." He smiled and moved to kneel before the fireplace; placing logs within it. Yao frowned, what was it with these people and telling him to strip. He'd stayed in wet clothes for an entire night before, and he hadn't been ill in the morning. The Asian male stepped backwards, turning around slowly frowning when he spotted Ivan standing just outside the bathroom door.  
>"You are still dressed?" Ivan raised an eyebrow, obviously quite surprised that Yao hadn't done as he was told. The shorter male didn't respond; though Ivan just shook his head, "The bath is ready for you. Go."<br>Yao didn't protest. Although he had thought to himself earlier that he didn't want a bath…it actually sounded rather appealing now. He moved past Ivan quickly and stepped into the bathroom. A small blonde male was there, turning off the taps.  
>"I hope it's not too hot." He smiled nervously before shuffling out of the room; closing the door behind him. Yao instantly locked the door, before letting a soft sigh escape his lips.<br>The bath looked inviting, steam rose from the crystal clear water…and the hot air surrounding him carried the feint scent of jasmine. The small male didn't waste any time in removing his trousers, shoes and underwear. He crept forwards quietly and stepped into the bath; letting out a content sigh at the temperature of the water. Yao felt his body instantly relax once his body was underneath the water, though he couldn't put his mind at rest.  
>The only thing on his mind was Kiku. What had Ivan done to him?<p>

* * *

><p>Ivan sat before the large fireplace, glass of vodka in one hand, and a phone in the other.<br>"His name is Kiku. Tell him that his brother Yao sent you…he will go with you then, I have no doubt." He chuckled quietly before lifting his glass to his lips and taking a large swig of vodka, "He'll be in the woods around my home somewhere…" Ivan hung up, before finishing his drink and relaxing into his chair; enjoying the warmth that the fire had to offer.


End file.
